


Surrender

by la_rubinita



Series: Primeval Drabbly Thingies [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_rubinita/pseuds/la_rubinita
Summary: Oh, how sweet surrender might be.





	Surrender

A kiss, at first tender, then demanding.

A caress, gentle, then probing, then electrifying.

Creamy, smooth skin, trembling under strong hands.

Hair the colour of the setting autumn sun spread wantonly across his pillow, all gold and fire and passion.

Motion, in tandem, like a dance whose steps were written on their bones, and whose rhythm matched the beating of their hearts.

A gasp, a sigh, a moan, and a name whispered so desperately that he feels it in the very core of him.

He gathers her to him like some precious thing, and basks in her sweet surrender.


End file.
